leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
League of Legends Wiki:Vandalism Reports/archive/2
Archived reports. 23:43, 6/15/2011|Blocked by NeonSpotlight. 00:19, 6/16/2011}} 01:50, 6/20/2011}} 01:45, June 24, 2011 (UTC)}} 13:22, June 27, 2011 (UTC)}} 14:51, July 2, 2011 (UTC)}} 17:01, 7/7/2011}} 16:57, July 7, 2011 (UTC)|Blocked 1 week. 17:01, 7/7/2011}} 16:57, July 7, 2011 (UTC)|Blocked 1 week. 17:01, 7/7/2011}} 17:16, 7/10/2011}} 13:14, July 12, 2011 (UTC)}} 13:19, July 12, 2011 (UTC)}} 06:26, 7/19/2011}} 03:55, 7/20/2011}} }} 03:58, July 29, 2011 (UTC)}} }} 03:26, 8/6/2011}} 03:26, 8/6/2011}} 02:22, 8/24/2011}} 17:22, 8/24/2011}} }} 14:37, August 29, 2011 (UTC)}} 07:41, August 30, 2011 (UTC)||Blocked 1 week also asked Neon to delete those comments because he can delete multiple comments at once --LoLisNumbaWan 07:50, August 30, 2011 (UTC)}} 10:44, September 12, 2011 (UTC)|Blocked 1 day --LoLisNumbaWan 11:05, September 12, 2011 (UTC)}} 00:37, 9/15/2011}} 00:35, September 15, 2011 (UTC)|Blocked. 00:37, 9/15/2011}} 05:17, September 17, 2011 (UTC)|Blocked. }} 16:52, September 18, 2011 (UTC)}} 23:27, September 18, 2011 (UTC)|done, blocked for 2 hours }} 00:43, September 19, 2011 (UTC)|Warned }} }} 06:36, September 23, 2011 (UTC)|Blocked. 06:50, 9/23/2011}} 17:14, September 24, 2011 (UTC)}} 19:02, 9/25/2011}} 02:27, October 11, 2011 (UTC)}} 08:25, October 12, 2011 (UTC)}} }} 22:36, October 13, 2011 (UTC)}} 21:12, October 14, 2011 (UTC)}} 18:13, 10/17/2011}} }} 00:33, October 22, 2011 (UTC)}} 17:27, October 23, 2011 (UTC)}} 17:27, October 23, 2011 (UTC)}} 00:17, 10/24/2011}} 21:24, October 24, 2011 (UTC)}} 21:24, October 24, 2011 (UTC)}} 18:24, October 25, 2011 (UTC)}} 06:26, 10/26/2011}} 23:55, October 25, 2011 (UTC)}} 06:26, 10/26/2011}} 10:33, October 28, 2011 (UTC)|Was blocked by Demise. 12:49, October 28, 2011 (UTC)}} 13:36, October 29, 2011 (UTC)}} 15:22, October 29, 2011 (UTC)| 17:54, October 29, 2011 (UTC)}} 16:49, October 29, 2011 (UTC)| 17:54, October 29, 2011 (UTC)}} 16:52, October 29, 2011 (UTC)| 17:54, October 29, 2011 (UTC)}} 17:38, October 29, 2011 (UTC)| 17:54, October 29, 2011 (UTC)}} }} 21:50, November 5, 2011 (UTC)}} 21:50, November 5, 2011 (UTC)}} 18:12, November 6, 2011 (UTC)}} 20:56, November 7, 2011 (UTC)}} 22:40, November 8, 2011 (UTC)}} 17:12, November 9, 2011 (UTC)}} 00:15, November 10, 2011 (UTC)}} 02:27, November 10, 2011 (UTC)}} 12:55, November 12, 2011 (UTC)}} 17:04, November 14, 2011 (UTC)}} 19:09, November 14, 2011 (UTC)}} 21:18, November 15, 2011 (UTC)}} 21:18, November 15, 2011 (UTC)}} 21:18, November 15, 2011 (UTC)}} 20:14, November 15, 2011 (UTC)| 21:18, November 15, 2011 (UTC)}} |Warned. 18:33, 11/23/2011}} Vandalized again. And again on Kennen's and Vladimir's page. |We need more mods ._. 15:17, November 24, 2011 (UTC)}} 06:59, November 25, 2011 (UTC)|Done. Aren't I active? Jamesrulez1•Talk• 07:10, November 25, 2011 (UTC)}} 13:56, November 26, 2011 (UTC)}} 13:58, November 26, 2011 (UTC)}} 13:19, November 29, 2011 (UTC)}} 13:23, November 29, 2011 (UTC)}} |noob vandal 02:30, December 1, 2011 (UTC)}} }} |Blocked 3 days. 03:23, 12/2/2011}} }} |Taken care of. Rapacious 15:32, December 8, 2011 (UTC)}} |Dealt with.Rapacious 16:07, December 8, 2011 (UTC)}} 21:41, 12/11/2011}} 17:06, December 12, 2011 (UTC)}} 19:03, December 12, 2011 (UTC)}} 04:06, 12/13/2011}} 06:32, 12/13/2011}} }} 23:08, December 13, 2011 (UTC)}} 14:59, December 14, 2011 (UTC)}} }} 21:17, 1/4/2012}} 03:57, 1/9/2012}} 04:55, 1/9/2012}} 01:15, January 10, 2012 (UTC)}} 05:30, January 10, 2012 (UTC)}} 02:07, January 12, 2012 (UTC)}} }} 04:25, February 1, 2012 (UTC)}} }} 21:37, February 1, 2012 (UTC)}} 21:42, February 1, 2012 (UTC)}} 17:16, February 3, 2012 (UTC)}} }} 16:04, February 5, 2012 (UTC)}} 16:04, February 5, 2012 (UTC)}} 05:03, 2/7/2012}} }} }} 15:28, February 11, 2012 (UTC)}} for a month. 10:10, August 11, 2013 (UTC)}} got them all for ~1 week each. 10:10, August 11, 2013 (UTC)}} got them all for ~1 week each. 10:10, August 11, 2013 (UTC)}} got them all for ~1 week each. 10:10, August 11, 2013 (UTC)}} got them all for ~1 week each. 10:10, August 11, 2013 (UTC)}} '' took care of 'em for 3 months. 10:10, August 11, 2013 (UTC)}} 04:41, August 12, 2013 (UTC)}} 04:41, August 12, 2013 (UTC)}} and User:49.147.218.121 for 1 month 20:26, August 21, 2013 (UTC)}} 20:43, August 22, 2013 (UTC)}} 12:27, September 6, 2013 (UTC)}} 03:34, September 28, 2013 (UTC)}} , 13:13, October 2, 2013 (UTC)}} 13:31, February 4, 2014 (UTC)}} 12:07, March 20, 2014 (UTC)}} 15:01, April 7, 2015 (UTC)}} 09:17, September 8, 2015 (UTC)}} 16:24, October 27, 2015 (UTC) }} 12:11, November 27, 2015 (UTC) }}